


Kitten Odo

by StarTravel



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21566038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTravel/pseuds/StarTravel
Summary: Odo gets stuck as a kitten solid instead of a human solid.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: The Babel Trek Open Project





	Kitten Odo

Odo got turned into a fluffy beige kitten. He often sits on Sisko's shoulder and watches over the promenade for crime.


End file.
